Confusiones
by aoko hyuuga
Summary: Y si cuando volvieron Shikamaru y los demás de buscar a Sasuke el genio Hyuuga estuviera tan obsesionado en entrenar que ni se acordara que tenía que hacer reposo? Y si Tenten se le confiesa si querer? Qué haría Neji? ... PAUSADA
1. El comienzo o como se lió

Cuando el equipo de Shikamaru volvió de seguir a Sasuke, volvieron todos cansados. Neji, Choji y los demás volvieron hechos polvo. Estaban cubiertos de heridas.

Tenten estaba preocupada por Neji y por Lee, y fue a verlos. Desde hacía ya un tiempo Tenten tenía unos fuertes sentimientos hacía Neji, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que no se encontró delante de la cama del hospital en la que estaba Neji. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de que todo su corazón era para él. Para nadie más, sólo para Neji.

Neji aun estaba inconsciente cuando Tenten fue a verlo. Por eso no se enteró de que ella se pasaba cada tarde delante de su cama mínimo dos horas. Cuando Neji se despertó Tenten estaba allí.

Neji abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los de Tenten.

- Ten... ten

- ¡Neji, ya te has despertado!

Neji se incorporó y apoyó su espalda en el cabezal de la cama con cara de dolor.

- No deberías hacer eso. Tsunade dice que aun no te has recuperado lo suficiente.

- Tonterías, tengo que entrenar.

- No, tienes que descansar.

Tenten le cogió por el brazo, pues Neji había hecho ademán de levantarse.

- Tenten, déjame. Tengo que entrenar. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte. Tengo que mejorar.

- No, Neji, ya te lo he dicho, tienes que recuperarte primero.

- No seas plasta Tenten. Seguro que Lee ya estará entrenando a estas horas.

- Lee no salió tan mal parado como tu. Gaara apareció cuando su contrincante estaba a punto de asestarle un buen golpe.

- Me da igual. Tengo que entrenar.

- ¡¡He dicho que no te levantes y NO te levantarás!!

Después de eso Neji desistió de salir a entrenar y se volvió a tender en la cama.

- Eres mas plasta que Lee, si cabe.

- Puede.

- ¿Porque eres tan plasta, Tenten?

- Pues porque... porque... Porqué sí, ¿algún problema?

- No, nada...

ªªª ªªª ªªª

La mañana siguiente Tenten fue a ver a Neji a primera hora pero se encontró con que no estaba en la habitación. La enfermera estaba muy preocupada y Tenten al verla así, también se preocupó bastante.

Tenten creía saber donde estaría Neji. No se equivocó. Neji estaba en el claro donde solía entrenar su equipo. Estaba solo. Tenten se le acercó.

- Hola, Tenten. Se a lo que has venido, y no, no voy a volver al hospital.

- Pero Neji, no deberías que entrenar así, aun estás lleno de heridas. No puedes entrenar así.

- Ya sé que te lo pregunté ayer, pero la respuesta que me diste no fue muy clara. ¿Por qué eres tan pesada?

- Vale, tendré que decírtelo.

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- Pues, que, desde hace ya tiempo yo... quiero decir que tu...

- ¿Qué yo que?

- Que tu... que tu... ¡¡Que tu ME GUSTAS !!

Neji se puso rojo como un tomate, y apartó la vista de Tenten. Se giró para contestarle, pero ella ya se había ido. Neji continuaba rojo cómo un pimiento. Ya no tenía ganas de entrenar. Volvió al hospital sin ganas aunque aun no era ni la hora de desayunar. Se pasó toda la mañana pensando en lo que le había dicho Tenten.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Una semana más tarde, y viendo que Tenten aun no había pasado por el hospital. Neji se empezó a preocuparse por ella. El chico nunca se había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos. Pero estos días Neji había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Se había dado cuenta de que él también sentía algo muy fuerte por Tenten, aunque no sabía si se podía llamar amor a eso. Pero lo que sí sabía era que fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía por ella tenía que decírselo lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, a Neji le dieron el alta. Recogió sus cosas y s fue a casa. El día siguiente se celebraba el festival del solsticio de primavera. Habría tenderetes de comida, de tiro...y hacía el final de la tarde darían un concierto, sin contar con que por la noche echarían fuegos artificiales. Neji planeaba ir, puede que allí encontrara a Tenten.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Desde el día en que le dijo a Neji lo que sentía por él había evitado encontrarse con nadie quedándose en casa (excepto para ir a entrenar) y no había vuelto a pasar por el hospital. Lee le había dicho que Neji había preguntado por ella y por como se encontraba. Aunque Tenten le había prohibido a Lee que le dijera nada más que no fuera: "bien", "muy bien", o "perfectamente".

Cinco días más tarde, Hinata, Ino y Sakura pasaron por su casa para ver como se encontraba, pues estaban preocupadas porque antes de eso no la habían visto por las calles durante casi una semana.

- Hola, Tenten. –las chicas la saludaron todas a la vez.

- Hola, chicas. ¿Qué... qué hacéis aquí?

- Hemos venido para invitarte a una fiesta que vamos a celebrar esta noche. –Sakura estaba muy mona con su pelo recogido en dos coletas con una cinta roja.

- Ya sabes, por todo lo del festival –continuó sonriendo Ino.

- Tsunade nos ha propuesto organizar la fiesta de después de los fuegos. –Hinata se estaba dejando crecer el pelo.

- ¿Pero, por qué venís a invitarme a mi?

- Porque hemos pensado que un par de manos más nos vendrían bien.

- Un par de manos y un cerebro –puntualizó Ino-. En los chicos no se puede confiar. No para estas cosas.

- Ah, pues gracias. Gracias por pensar en mí, pero... No voy a poder venir. Y, tampoco pensaba ir al festival.

- No nos puedes hacer esto, Tenten. Tienes que venir.

- Pues claro que no nos puedes hacer esto.

- Tenten, tienes que ayudarnos por favor. –Si hasta Hinata se lo pedía eso quería decir que sí que la necesitaban de verdad.

Después de pensar un poco en ello, Tenten les contestó, con una sonrisa no muy alegre en la cara, que sí que intentaría ir por la noche a la fiesta. Pero que lo de ir a la feria aun no lo tenía muy claro.

- Gracias, Tenten. Será en casa de Hinata, allí tienen bastantes habitaciones como para no molestar a nadie y tendremos bastante espacio, tu pregunta por la fiesta de pijamas de Hyuuga Hinata y llegarás. Tsunade, Shizune y algunas más también vendrán.

- Lleva algo para comer, el saco de dormir, el pijama y el cepillo de dientes.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ya lo verás. Tú llévalo. A las siete.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Tenten se despidió de ellas y entró en casa:

- Mamá. Hoy no cenaré en casa. Voy a dormir en la mansión Hyuuga, con la prima de Neji, Hinata, y unas amigas más.

* * *

Este es el primer fic que escribí y también el primero que publico... Mi tía me dijo que está bien, pero mi tía no conoce nada sobre naruto...

Dejen reviews plis... así sabré si les gusta y lo que tengo que cambiar...

Otra cosa, seguro les he cambiado la personalidad a algunos personajes... no me maten por eso...


	2. Una ayuda inesperada

Lo mismo que la otra vez...

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, es idea de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

- Mamá. Hoy no cenaré en casa. Voy a dormir en la mansión Hyuuga, con la prima de Neji, Hinata y unas amigas más...

- Como quieras, hija...

* * *

**Una ayuda inesperada**

Tenten preparó unas bolitas de arroz envueltas con algas y cogió un par de botellas de zumos. Luego se fue a su habitación y cogió, tal y como le había dicho Ino que hiciese, su pijama, una gran manta que usaba como saco de dormir y su cepillo de dientes.

A las siete menos cuarto Tenten ya lo tenía todo preparado. Salió de casa y se fue hacia la mansión. No sabía muy bien donde estaba así que preguntó, una casa así de grande no pasa desapercibida, pero le indicaron mal la dirección y tuvo que dar la vuelta a toda la manzana (ocupada solo por la mansión) hasta que encontró la entrada. No llegó allí hasta pasadas las ocho.

Llamó a la puerta, le abrió una sirvienta y, tal y como le habían dicho, preguntó por la pijamada que daba Hinata, la criada la llevó hasta delante de la puerta de la habitación (por el camino se presentaron y hablaron un poco de la razón de la fiesta) de su amiga, esta vez fue Yui, la sirvienta, la que llamó a la puerta.

- Ya voy…-.

- Hinata-sama, Tenten-san me ha dicho que venía a su fiesta-.

- Sí gracias-.

- Hola Tenten, buenas noches, las chicas están en la habitación de al lado-.

- Hola Hinata, siento llegar tarde-.

- Tenten, -gritó Ino saliendo a recibirla- no te preocupes, Kurenai le dijo a Hinata que al final las mayores no iban a venir, por lo que dejé la mitad de la comida en casa. ¿Has traído mucha?-.

- No, lo siento, sólo he traído bolitas de arroz, no se hacer casi nada más-.

- No te preocupes Tenten, Hinata ha hecho un montón de comida. ¿Eh, Hinata?-.

- Sí, pensé que vendría más gente. La que sobre puede que me la lleve mañana a los entrenamientos del grupo. Me gustaría verlos disfrutar con algo hecho por mí-.

Sakura entró en la habitación entonces desde la salita de dónde había salido disparada Ino. Llevaba un papelito en la mano.

- Ino, ya lo he encontrado, estaba debajo de mi pijama. Ay, hola Tenten. He traído nombres de grupos para escoger el que tocará en la fiesta-.

Las cuatro entraron en la salita. La mesa ya estaba a punto y lo único que faltaba en ella era la comida dentro de los platos.

Primero cenaron y después empezaron a trabajar. Eligieron al grupo que debería tocar y para la comida, seleccionaron al mejor cocinero de la villa.

Cuando acabaron el trabajo aun era pronto para irse a dormir, por lo que Ino y Sakura propusieron jugar al juego de la botella; la diferencia era que en vez de un beso se tendría que responder con la verdad a la pregunta que te haría el que habría hecho girar el objeto.

Antes de comenzar, Ino y Sakura empezaron a discutir, las dos decían que jugar había sido idea suya y que la otra le había robado la ocurrencia. Aunque no entendían qué importaba a quien se le hubiese ocurrido, Tenten e Hinata las calmaron como pudieron y después, entre todas, decidieron que era mejor preparar los sacos, ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes.

Una vez todas estuvieron dentro de su saco, Ino quería que cada una contara una cosa que le hubiera pasado en esa última semana, Sakura, a la vez que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, la desafió a narrar el suyo primera.

Así pues Ino empezó, y su relato fue: Cuando Shikamaru se había recuperado fueron los dos a ver a Choji y le prometieron que cuando se curase darían una fiesta, por eso ella se había dejado liar en todo esto de la organización del festival.

Luego Sakura: Kakashi y Tsunade a sus espaldas habían acordado pasar la tutela de Sakura de su sensei hasta la Goldaime. Pero gracias a eso se estaba entrenando con la quinta Hokage de Konoha y se había enterado de lo de la fiesta después de la feria, por lo que valía la pena.

Hinata contó que Kiba ya estaba curado pero que estaban preocupados por Akamaru, ya que el perrito aún no se había recuperado del todo.

Cuando fue el turno de Tenten, ella no supo que contar. Se lo dijo a las otras:

- Cuéntanos por qué esta semana casi no se te ha visto el pelo. –Ino iba a saco-.

- Bueno... Pues... Eso fue porque... Porque yo... Porque le dije a Neji que me gustaba-.

- ¡Felicidades! ¿Y qué te respondió?-.

- Yo... Esto,... no me quedé a escuchar su respuesta-.

- ¿Cómo que no te quedaste a escuchar su respuesta? ¡Deberías haberlo hecho!-.

- Claro que sí, -esa frase salió de los labios de Sakura que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Ino- el sábado en el festival se la vas a exigir-.

- ¿Qué? Pero... yo no pensaba ir a la feria-.

- Pues claro que vas a ir. Ahora que ya sabemos que no has salido de casa por no encontrarte con Neji la solución será que hables con él y lo aclares de una buena vez-.

- Bueno, vale...-.

- Ya son las once, como pasa el tiempo... Tendríamos que irnos a dormir ya-.

- Es verdad. Buenas noches Tenten-.

- Buenas noches-.

- Buenas noches Ino-.

- Buenas noches-.

- Y buenas noches Hinata... ¿Hinata?-.

- No le llames la vas a despertar, ya se ha dormido-.

- Uy, pues buenas noches a las dos-.

- Buenas noches, Sakura-.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Cuando Tenten se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Ino y Sakura aun dormían. Hinata, en cambio, estaba en otra habitación cerca de la suya, acomodada como una cocina, preparando el desayuno para las cuatro. Tenten se le acercó.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Hinata se sorprendió, no la había oído ni visto llegar-. Pareces muy ocupada-.

- No hace falta. No te preocupes, puedo sola-.

- Vale, voy a despertarlas-.

- Mejor no. ¿Puedes preparar la leche?, pon las tazas en la mesa, por favor-.

- Hecho-.

Entonces Sakura entró en la cocina, hacía cara de sueño.

- ...nos días-.

- Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Ino aun duerme?-.

- ...mmmh, me parece que sí. Tengo sueño, me dormí muy tarde-.

Hinata ya estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa. La comida tenía una pinta estupenda y olía muy bien. Tenten sacó la leche de la nevera y la repartió entre las cuatro tazas a partes iguales.

- Buenos días-.

- Buenos días, Ino. ¿Estás cansada?-.

- Qué va...-.

Era increíble que Ino tuviera tanta energía antes de desayunar, justo al levantarse, (ni Lee tenía tanta energía cuando se acababa de despertar, eso era porque iba dormido) se ve que tanto hacer regimen le hizo desarrollar una gran capacidad para resistirse al hambre sin que se le notara. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa e Hinata les sirvió el desayuno, estaba muy bueno.

- Está delicioso, cocinas casi tan bien como mi madre-.

- Es verdad, la comida está buenísima-.

- Gracias-.

Hinata sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba; Sakura aún hacía cara de sueño pero, a la vez, parecía feliz; Tenten ya casi había terminado, (estaba acostumbrada a comer rápido para poder entrenar más rato) solo le faltaba la leche; e Ino aún iba por la mitad del tazón de arroz.

Cuando acabó, Tenten le dijo a Hinata que la comida le había gustado un montón y les dio las gracias a las chicas por invitarla. Luego se fue a cambiar, se lavó los dientes, se peinó y se recogió el pelo. Después se despidió y se fue.

Había quedado con Lee y Gai-sensei para empezar a entrenar a las ocho, y ya casi eran las nueve. Ella no solía llegar tarde, Lee le preguntaría que le había pasado y Tenten tendría que limitarse a responderle un simple "dormí poco", aunque eso tampoco era propio de ella.

De momento, en los entrenamientos aún podía estar tranquila, pues Neji aun no había salido del hospital. Cuando llegó al claro donde solían practicar las cosas pasaron tal y cómo ella había predicho.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

El día anterior a la feria, Sakura, Ino e Hinata intentaron persuadir a Tenten para que fuera. Aunque ella no quería, al final las chicas la consiguieron convencerla.

Escogieron todas juntas la ropa que debían ponerse. Sakura se puso un kimono corto, Ino se vistió con un vestido negro y unas medias a rayas, Hinata escogió ponerse una camisa blanca y ligera y una falda corta y azul oscuro, combinado con unos calentadores blancos y a Tenten le (casi) obligaron a ponerse una camiseta sin mangas con el cuello alto, también una falda, negra, igual que la parte de arriba, y corta y unos calcetines que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Después de escoger la ropa, se marcharon juntas hacia el lugar dónde estaban situadas las paradas. Pasearon durante media hora, aún era pronto y no había demasiada gente.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

* * *

Intenté corregir los errores...


	3. festival 1:karaoke

Si hay faltas avísenme

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, las canciones que aquí salen tampoco

* * *

El día anterior a la feria, Sakura, Ino e Hinata intentaron persuadir a Tenten para que fuera. Aunque ella no quería, al final las chicas la consiguieron convencerla.

Escogieron todas juntas la ropa que debían ponerse. Sakura se puso un kimono corto, Ino se vistió con un vestido negro y unas medias a rayas, Hinata escogió ponerse una camisa blanca y ligera y una falda corta y azul oscuro, combinado con unos calentadores blancos y a Tenten le (casi) obligaron a ponerse una camiseta sin mangas con el cuello alto, también una falda, negra, igual que la parte de arriba, y corta y unos calcetines que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Después de escoger la ropa, se marcharon juntas hacia el lugar dónde estaban situadas las paradas. Pasearon durante media hora, aún era pronto y no había demasiada gente.

* * *

Mientras las chicas estaban paseando por la feria, en la mansión Hyuuga Neji se debatía entre ir o no al festival, pues ya no tenía tan claro lo que sentía hacia Tenten. Sabía que tenía que verla y descubrir si lo que había dicho era verdad pero de ahí a saber lo que sentía él... Estaba sentado en su habitación mirando a la pared, con las piernas cruzadas y recargando su cabeza en sus manos con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, su cara estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre pero por dentro bullía de nerviosismo. Cuando más metido estaba en sus cavilaciones escuchó tres golpes secos en la puerta.

-Adelante-.

-Neji... no te has presentado a los entrenamientos, papá te buscaba-.

-Hiashi-sama me mandó llamar... ahora voy-.

-Neji, ¿qué te pasa?-.

-Nada-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Totalmente-.

-Papá te espera en el comedor-.

Neji salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor, por él no tenía ninguna importancia lo que Hiashi debía decirle, se preocupaba más por lo que tenía que decirle a Tenten, pues estaba claro que ella esperaría una respuesta de su parte. Cuando llegó a la sala en la que estaba su tío golpeó la puerta una vez para que el representante del Souke lo oyera, enseguida escuchó su respuesta:

-Adelante-.

-Hiashi-sama –dicho esto Neji entró y se sentó enfrente de su tío, esperando lo que éste tenía que decirle. El padre de Hinata siguió bebiendo su té tranquilamente y hasta que no terminó se mantuvo callado-.

-Neji, como ya sabes el clan es muy importante... -Neji no sabía a lo que venía aquello-. Pero para tu padre lo más importante eras tú, y tu madre cuando aún vivía, claro. Te preguntarás qué quiero decir con todo esto, lo que intento que entiendas, es que tienes que luchar por lo que crees importante para ti. Si ahora te digo esto es porque sé lo que te ha pasado, eres igual a tu padre –desde que había mencionado a su padre Neji había empezado a interesarle la conversación-.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Tenten no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber ido a la feria, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Con las chicas habían comprado algodón de azúcar, manzanas recubiertas de caramelo, garrapiñadas... Habían ido a bastantes tenderetes, como el de sacar pececitos del agua con una mini-red o el de tiro. En este último Tenten fue la que ganó más puntos, los canjeó por premios (peluches) y luego los repartió entre las cuatro, quedándose Sakura con un osito blanco que llevaba un gorrito y un jersey ambos de color rosa claro; a Ino le tocó un conejito con todo el pelo de tonos amarillos y los ojos azules; Hinata se quedó con un pingüino azul y lila; y finalmente Tenten con un osito panda muy mono.

Sin darse cuenta el festival se había ido llenando de gente y había llegado la hora del concierto. Las chicas fueron hasta delante del escenario. Shizune fue corriendo hacia ellas y les dijo que el grupo no había podido venir y que ahora no tenían nada más que un micrófono y una pantalla para hacer karaoke, Tsunade había pedido a varios ninjas que cantaran pero habían llegado muchas misiones y como ellas ayudaron con la organización de la feria había pensado que podrían cantar algo junto con alguien elegido al azar entre el público y con algunos voluntarios más. Las chicas se sorprendieron pero aceptaron ayudar a la quinta Hokage con el concierto.

Una vez estuvo todo listo encima del escenario y ellas detrás de este preparadas para salir a cantar Shizune salió al escenario y anunció a un decepcionado público que el grupo no había podido asistir pero que habían montado un grupo de karaoke y que si alguien se quería apuntar como voluntario podía hacerlo en la mesa que había al lado del escenario. Para dar tiempo a los voluntarios para apuntarse al concurso de karaoke que se celebraría después esperarían una media hora más o menos, dependiendo de los voluntarios que se apuntasen, para empezar. Las canciones que tenían que representar las cuatro kunoichis de la hoja las escogieron la Goldaime y Shizune por ellas.

Una hora más tarde ya estaban todos los voluntarios para el karaoke preparados y con la canción escogida. La primera en salir fue Sakura, Shizune la presentó.

-Por fin la gente ha dejado de inscribirse... No digo que sea malo pero así podremos empezar...-.

-¡¡¡Querido público, ante vosotros: Sakura Haruno... nos cantará "Sin miedo a nada"!!! (alex ubago)-.

_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida_

_me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_mas me callo y te marchas, aún tengo la esperanza_

_de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas_

_que me duelen al pensar, que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_

_cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar..._

(Sakura cantaba esta canción con mucho sentimiento, era obvio que en verdad sentía todo eso)

_Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte_

_acomodada en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca_

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior..._

(Antes de la actuación se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de una tela pesada y unas botas, todo de color rosa. Lo complementaba con una bufanda blanca con rallas verdes que combinaban con sus ojos.)

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas_

_abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla_

_que al soñar dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir..._

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente_

_me muero por entregarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte_

_que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen_

_si estoy loca es cosa mía, y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol..._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas_

_abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla_

_que al soñar dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir..._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas_

_abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla_

_que al soñar dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir..._

_....._

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Después de la charla con su tío, Neji se había dado cuenta de lo que había querido decir Hiashi con lo de luchar por lo que uno más quiere. Después de despedirse educadamente, salir poco a poco del comedor y cerrar la puerta, Neji empezó a correr. Corrió hasta que hubo salido de la mansión, pero no se detuvo ahí, no, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al festival, en aquél momento se paró.

Entre los tenderetes no había casi nadie, preguntó al dueño de una parada de algodón de azúcar donde estaba todo el mundo, éste le respondió que se habían ido todos a escuchar el concurso de karaoke, musitando un "Gracias" Neji se dirigió hacia el lugar donde le había indicado el vendedor.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Ya era hora, le iba a tocar salir enseguida, se había cambiado, llevaba un vestido lila oscuro con unas alas pegadas a la espalda y un escote en forma de u que le llegaba debajo del pecho, debajo llevaba otro vestido pero blanco, sin tirantes ni mangas que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas pero que se veía por debajo del otro, formando una bonita segunda capa, también se había puesto unas medias de rejilla blancas y para terminar el conjunto unos zapatos de plataforma de un lila un poco más claro que el vestido.

-Tenten, al escenario-.

-Voy...-.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera, en ese momento Shizune la estaba presentando, iba a cantar "Porque" (floricienta).

-Ante vosotos... ¡Tenten de la Hoja!

ªªª ªªª ªªª

Había llegado al solar donde se hacía el concierto y había estado buscando a Tenten entre el público pero no la encontró, iba a irse, ya se había girado de espaldas al escenario cuando oyó que Shizune presentaba a Tenten, se giró rápidamente y la vio, estaba avanzando hacia el medio del escenario, la música empezó a oírse, parecía un ángel, y las alas hacía que lo pareciera aún más.

_Miro caer las gotas, de lluvia en mi ventana_

_sé que todo será igual, no cambiará mañana_

_El sol volverá a salir, la luna será más blanca_

_el río será más río, no caerán las montañas_

Neji corría hacia el escenario pero había demasiada gente y a él le parecía que no avanzaba, tenía que llegar de todas todas.

_Porque me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada_

_porque todo es lejano, porque sin ti ya no hay más nada_

_porque no existen hadas, ni príncipes ni sueños_

_porque todo es mentira, porque sin ti ya no hay más vida_

Tenten seguía con su coreografía sin darse cuenta que el chico al que dedicaba esa canción, el chico del que estaba enamorada, se dirigía hacia ella lo más rápido que podía. Oía a su maestro y a su mejor amigo darle ánimos gritando desde la primera fila, le gritaban cosas del estilo de "vamos florecita..." y demás tonterías.

_Un día profundo y claro, llegarás a buscarme_

_en una carroza blanca, como en los cuentos de antes_

_tú seguirás allí, yo seguiré soñando_

_ese beso que al final, te robaré mientras tanto_

El genio Hyuuga había llegado casi delante del mismo escenario. Entonces Tenten giró su cabeza hacia él y lo vio, se quedó parada y casi no pudo seguir con la canción, a duras penas recuperó el hilo de la coreografía y volvió a bailar, en lo que quedaba la canción no le quitó los ojos de encima.

_Porque me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada_

_porque todo es lejano, porque sin ti ya no hay más nada_

_porque no existen hadas, ni príncipes ni sueños_

_porque todo es mentira, porque sin ti ya no hay más vida_

_ya no hay más vida_

Mientras los últimos acordes de la canción se desvanecían en el aire ella de dedicó un gesto que quería decir "te veo detrás" y luego saludó a su público.

ªªª ªªª ªªª

* * *

En el próximo episodio... la charla


End file.
